Кеттехорн
by Ginger Southpaw
Summary: История о девочке с Рейвенклова. Ничего необычного. Перевод названий факультетов, других названий - авторский, РОСМЭН переводить книги не умеет.
1. Chapter 1

_**Глава 1**_

Все-таки, самое главное место в волшебном мире является Косой переулок. Без него не было бы ни Хогвартса, ни квиддича, ни имени «Малфой» в списке «100 самых богатых семей волшебного мира». А хотя нет, было бы, да как ни крути, книги-перья-котелки для учебы купить надо; метлу у дворника тоже не украдешь, да и не подходит она для квиддича; ну и дома деньги Малфоев тоже хранить не будешь – места для жизни не хватит.

Пришла и моя очередь посетить этот источник магической жизни. Конец августа на дворе, погода крайне пасмурна как для этого сезона, ветер, сырость – вот как меня встретил Косой переулок. Честно говоря, не люблю я эти вылазки в магический мир – уж больно много знакомых лиц здесь. Решив, что надолго тут я не задержусь, я последовала по главной улице, которая вела в банк Гринготтс. Нет, не грабить Малфоев, у меня и свои деньги есть. Немного, но есть.

Но не все так случилось, как я думала. Вдруг, как и ожидалось, с неба начал падать дождь. К чему я прибедняюсь, начало лить, как из хобота простуженного слона! Не медля ни минуты, я зашла в первый попавшийся на моем пути магазин.

Похоже, застряла я здесь надолго: дождь только усиливался и даже не думал переставать. О да, всегда мечтала застрять в книжном магазине. Я, конечно, люблю книги, но, извините, это не то место, где я хотела бы очутиться после смерти. Да и вообще не хотела бы сюда заходить. Но если сравнивать мою ненависть к сырости и ненависть к книжным, то, пожалуй, я выберу второй вариант более 'любимым'.

Вы меня спросите, откуда такая ненависть к дождю. Я отвечу вам кратко: не ваше собачье дело. Но чтобы не было недопонимания в дальнейшем, все же я вам расскажу о себе, так и быть.  
Зовут меня Анна Кеттехорн, я обычная Рейвенкловская студентка-пятикурсница, и как вы поняли, мне пятнадцать лет. Обычно дальше рассказывается о внешности, но это не столь важно. Сейчас я попытаюсь вам объяснить свою нелюбовь к сырости. И грязи. И, что очень странно, к солнцу.

Воспитывалась я в маггловском детском доме, где было очень сыро и грязно. Фу, до сих пор противно вспоминать. Но так было не всегда. Сейчас кто-то из вас, читатели моего бреда, подумают, что это и дальнейшее повествование есть не что иное, как что-то типа жизни Поттера в юбке, что мои родители из-за Волдеморта отсутствуют и т.д. и т.п. А фигу вам. Родители меня бросили, когда мне было 3. Пфф, и это волшебники чистейшей крови! И это все, что я о них знаю, а если и знаю что-то еще, то вас это не касается. Потом я была на воспитании у какой-то магглы-алкоголички. Она пила, не просыхая, но это меня особо не волновало. Она меня боялась, как вытрезвителя, после случая, когда ей вздумалось побить меня и, непонятно каким образом, в момент замаха на нее упала люстра. Спасибо моей соседке, которая потом вызвала скорую и тем самым отсрочила мое появление в приюте. Потом эта женщина, милейшая тетя Роза, приглашала меня после школы на чай с круассанами. Вот это была Женщина, не то, что некоторые мамочки. Но опять-таки, я надоела своей алкоголичк очутилась в приюте. Потом письмо. А дальше Хогвартс. Рейвенклов. И совершенное непонимание со стороны окружающих.

Как бы я не хотела описывать себя внешне, да видимо придется. Некоторые, кгхм, люди осмелились меня назвать анорексичкой. Жалкие завистники! Я просто ХУ-ДА-Я и в отличие от некоторых, не хожу на кухню по ночам потому, что пирожных захотелось. Еще я невысокая ростом, светло-русые прямые волосы, серо-зеленые глаза. И повторяю - я не анорексичка. Я просто худенькая. Остальные слухи - это жалкие завистники.

Характером меня определяют как мрачную законченную эгоистку, которая разговаривает на английском, французском и сарказме. Некоторые видят меня как циничную высокомерную слизеринку. Ну что же, я с этим согласна: Рейвенклов - это явный просчёт шляпы. Слизеринцы мне больше по нраву.

' Флориш и Блоттс' как всегда поражал своей унылостью: полки, полки, полки… Не особо вдохновляет. Надеюсь, дождь скоро закончится, а то я не вынесу здесь больше часа. А может даже и меньше. Достав список нужной литературы из сумки, я пошла вдоль стеллажей. Первый в списке - «Теория защитной магии». Автор - Уилберт Слинкхард. Странно, вроде бы не было у нас такого автора раньше. Ага, вот и полка с ЗОТИ. К моему удивлению, для пятого курса был только ЭТОТ учебник. Обычно их две, три, а то и больше. Странно, очень странно. И как у меня это бывает, моя нелюбовь к книгам пала перед интересом пролистать учебник. И вот на пятой странице я нашла первый раздел. Что дальше было не спрашивайте, потому что там был написан такой бред, который даже Крэб не способен сочинить. Кое-как заставив себя листать дальше, я обнаружила послетекстовые задания. О-ла-ла, теория, еще теория… Но тут практик во мне взвыл от негодования: на следующей странице начинался второй раздел, а пунктик с названием «Практика» так и не был обнаружен. Спокойней, мисс Практика, это только первый раздел. Я открыла восемнадцатый параграф. Опять, послетекстовые задания, и снова нет практики. Точно так же и в шестнадцатом разделе. И в десятом. И вообще во всей книге. Здесь уже запротестовала я: вот скажите, как можно овладеть ЗОТИ без практики? Дурной учебник от не менее дурного автора. Ей-богу, министерство вмешалось. Дальше я последовала за «Общей теорией заклинаний для пятого курса» для Флитвика, Снейповской «1000 магических трав и грибов»; «Ступенчатая трансфигурация», как просила МакГонаггал и еще куча бреда. А теперь еще один момент моей жизни, который я никак не могу понять. Готовы? Так вот, я изучаю такой странный предмет, как Прорицания (и не нужно над этим смеяться, я, между прочим, могу и маленьким проклятием в спину пульнуть!) Оказывается, для Прорицаний нужны учебники, вот как. Я не знала, я даун, признаю. Книга звалась «Оракул снов» и написал ее такой городской житель как Иниго Имаго. Вот так вот, деревня, учитесь. Это вам не пирожки с вареньем делать, книжки для Трелони писать! Почему для Трелони? Да потому что мой интерес опять приказал открыть книгу, где как эпиграф было зазначено «Любимой Сивилле Т.» Ой фу…Все, хватит с меня прорицаний, еще немного и мне придется рвоту с пола отмывать. Хотя, возможно ее никто и не увидит, потому что, да простит Сивилла книжный магазин, полка с Прорицаниями находилась в самом конце зала. Найдите мне того, кто расставлял книги на стеллажах, и я лично пожму ему руку.

Но вдруг справа от меня послышался такой нелюбимый мной голос. Вот почему, почему в за пределами Хогвартса запрещается колдовать?

-Ухты, смотрите кто у нас здесь. Ты все-таки по стопам Трелони пошла?

Белобрысый сурок. Противный слащавый самовлюбленный осел. Кто это, Ватсон? Правильно.

-Да вы что, неужели сам Малфой удостоил меня своим вниманием? – ответила я, по-малфоевски, манерно растягивая слова,- смотрю, ты малость изменился после нашей последней встречи. Сурки господину не по нраву?

-Да как ты смеешь? – от моих слов его аж передернуло. Вмиг его голос стал писклявым, хуже, чем у мопса Паркинсон.

-Обращаться так будешь с грязнокровками, Малфой. А теперь отойди. Или отвали - все равно последний учебник с Прорицаний достался мне. Хорошего дня.

Зная, что Драко у нас мальчик с приветом, я поспешила к кассе. И не ошиблась. Уже возле пункта моего назначения, я увидела Малфоя, который вовсю спорил с консультантом магазина, пытаясь выяснить, почему в наличии нету Оракула. Эх, жаль мне того юношу, ведь Драко пока не получит своего - не отстанет. Улыбнувшись, я довольная вышла из магазина, навстречу пасмурной погоде и мокрым улицам. Как все-таки хорошо, когда дождь заканчивается!


	2. Chapter 2

Все мы знаем, что рано или поздно то, от чего мы так бежим, нас настигнет. И неважно, хотим мы этого, или мы уже мертвы.

Так и теперь: на часах половина одиннадцатого, а я все еще томлюсь в автобусе. Черт подери этот маггловский транспорт! Ни помощи, ни понимания, ни сервиса, а цены - заоблачные. Мои нервы на пределе. Вот ненавижу, ненавижу маггловский транспорт! Почему все ученики достаются до вокзала нормальным, магическим, путем, а я, как последний сквиб, сижу в этом дабл-деккере с тяжеленным чемоданом на руках? Спасибо, Мерлин, меня не угораздило купить сову, а питон живет у Снейпа. Кстати говоря, знаете ли вы, что Снейп любит змей? Конечно знаете, простите, временное помутнение сознания - это все солнце, жара и магглы.

-Кингс-Кросс! – заорало в автобусном радио. Наконец-то, подумала я и портащилась вниз. Над входом в центральное здание вокзала висели часы, гласящие, что уже без 15 полдень. Отлично, как раз успела. О, а вот и Поттюничка с рыжими. Как раз вовремя, можно и поржать с реакции магглов. Нет, ну представьте, вы - маггл (вот не надо сразу Авадой, я ж не сквибом вас назвала!) видите эдакое людское стадо бежит, толкая тележки с чемоданами, совами в клетках и метлами, завернутыми так, как будто стоили целое состояние. Бред же. О, и меня вы никогда не найдете на квиддичном поле с метлой в руках - не на ту напали. Квиддич я терпеть не могу, считаю его игрой для полоумных созданий, чуть выше обезьян на ступенях эволюции. Но должна признать, есть и исключения. Где-то. В прошлой жизни.

С мыслями в этом направлении я направилась на 9 платформу, уже в который раз в жизни. Вот она, вывеска «Платформа 9», сопряженная с такой же, но только «Платформа 10». Вдруг я услышала такой противный мне голос. И, не медля больше ни секунды, я прошла сквозь стену-портал на платформу 9 и ¾.

Здесь все до тоски осталось неизменным - тот же поезд, та же общая задымленность, те же серые люди. Не люблю это место. Без какого-либо желания быть протараненной Малфоем в спину, я двинулась к поезду. Как и всегда, найдя более-менее нелюдный вагон, пустое купе, я приготовилась умирать от тоски ближайшие 8 часов. Но не все так случилось, как мы думали.

В купе вошло существо. Человеком я ее назвать не могу, потому что люди, в моем понимании, так запускать себя не должны. Грязные длинные волосы, потерянный вид, «Придира» в руках - это атрибуты моей однокурсницы Луны Лавгуд. Я всегда считала эту девицу недостойной моего внимания, поэтому ее появление слегка обескуражило меня.

-Можно я с тобой сяду, а то все места заняты уже..

-Конечно,- немного шокированным голосом сказала ей я. Оказывается, чучела разговаривают,- о, прости, я тебя не помню. Тебя, должно быть, из дурки в Хогвартс перевели?

Девчушка плавным шагом направилась в дальний уголок купе, села напротив меня, и далеким голосом сказала:

-Я Луна.

Поезд начал медленно отбывать от платформы. Но моему удивлению не было предела: я наглым образом оскорбила эту девку, а она все что мне ответила есть только «Я Луна»? Ничего себе, в такие моменты меня обычно уже к мадам Помфри пытаются в гости отправить эдак на недельку. А ей все равно. Надо будет поработать над планом «Как вывести Лунатичку Лавгуд из себя». Как раз и время есть для этого.

Окей, начнем. Путкт №1 :Критика внешности или метод Мопса. Обычно этим методом я достаю Паркинсон, говоря ей, что она жирная, как танкистка на пенсии. Та начинает злобно пищать, потом посылать в меня проклятия, стреляет злобно глазами да в итоге Малфой скрывается от нее в Астрономической башне, боясь утонуть в ее крокодильих слезах.

Пункт №2: всешкольный позор. Таким же методом удобно выводить Чжоу Чанг, нашу модницу-красавицу-спортсменку. В основном нужно шепнуть по секрету Лаванде Браун, что, например, Чжоу втайне встречается с Гойлом и посещает слизеринские оргии. Жестоко, но зато школа потом ржет как лошадь неделю и Гойлу приятно. Люблю сделать людям что-то приятное.

От обдумываний моего гениального во всех смыслах плана меня отвлек девичий голос . Отвлекшись от созерцания пейзажей за окном, я обернулась. В двери купе стояла рыжеволосая девушка и парень, а с ними очкарик со шрамом-молнией на лбу. Она обращалась к моей спутнице. Ну что ж, достойная им компания. Прислонившись к окну, я погрузилась в раздумия. Но вот, как всегда, какой-то идиот надумал нарушить мой покой. Сначала кто-то чемоданом по моей голове, за что получил трехэтажный мат и левикорпус в будущем, а потом ко мне обратилась эта рыжая.

-Прости, мы ,кажется, не знакомы? Я Джинни,- сказала она, протянув мне руку.

-Видимо нет. Анна Кеттехорн,- ответила я,- а ты, прости, из какого факультета?

То ли имя мое ее напугало, то ли мой голос, но девушку аж перекосило. Доберусь я до этих завистников когда-нибудь! А хотя зачем? Пусть меня боятся, мне же выгоднее. Юноши, хотя какие юноши, не смешите : один пара для Паркинсон (ууу, и с цветочком под стать), а другой только на огороде гномов пугать. Но это дела не меняет, они все насторожено переглянулись: боятся.

-Джини, Невилл и Гарри с Гриффиндора. А мы с Анной – с Рейвенклова. Она хорошенькая.

Тут я не выдержала: истерический смех поглотил меня. Хорошенькая? Ну, Луночка, меня еще никто так не называл! Хорошенькая! Кофейку мне и сигарет! Имидж, Мерлин, ничего личного. От, Луна, ну дает. А знаете, планы меняются: эта блондиночка мне определенно начинает нравиться, злобные планы оставим Мопсу и невесте Франкенштейна. Кое-как успокоившись и сослав все на дурное влияние магглов, я опять ушла в себя. Невилл показывал всем свою милимбус мимблетонию , говорил про дядю с Сирии…Но тут его рука с пером потянулась к этому, скажем так, кактусу, и я поняла, что он хочет сделать.

-Невилл, нет! –заорала во всю я, вскакивая с палочкой в левой руке.- Протего!

Однако было поздно: Невилл нашел нужное место на этом кактусе и резко ткнул в него кончиком пера.

Из каждого фурункула растения брызнула жидкость - густым вонючим фонтаном. Эта жижа загрязнила все вокруг, и только там, где я наколдовала заклятие, она сползала, словно кефир по стакану. Жуткое зрелище, даже хуже чем Снейп в пижаме с уточками. Воняло здесь недолго: Джинни заклинанием повычищала все вокруг. Сев на свое прежнее место, я с предосторогой весь оставшийся нам путь поглядывала на Невилла. Тупой мальчишка! Это получается я зря орала, да? Ну он мне ответит потом.

В купе вошли двое: как потом оказалось, это были гриффиндорские старосты Рон Уизли и Гермиона Грейнджер. Мое отношение к ним? Мне па-ра-лель-но. Вот. Их разговоры были, кажется, о старостах, «Придире»; до меня доносился смех Луны да какие-то бабуины. Но вот двери купе открылись опять. Слизеринский Принц. Король Оргий (так сказала Чанг!). Драко Малфой.

-Чего тебе, Малфой? – агрессивно выкрикнул Гарри, не дав блондину даже открыть рот.

-Веди себя хорошо, Поттер, а то назначу тебе отработку, - протянул Малфой.

-Неужели заставишь носочки стирать, а Малфой? Или тебе мамочка курьерским письмом каждый день свежую пару присылает? – вмешалась я.

-Заткнись, Кеттехорн.,- скривил губы Малфой.

-Ой какие мы нежные! Больную струнку зацепила, а маменькин сынок?

-Ты мне за это ответишь!- почти рыком сказал он.

-Ага, в честь примирения только бантик розовый могу подарить! Вали отсюда!

Малфой в последний раз посмотрен на всех своим фирменным презрительным взглядом и удалился.


End file.
